duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Rekuta Kadoko
れく太 |Image = 100px | Voice Actors = (Season 1) Sterling R. (Season 2) (Season 3) 今井由香 }} Rekuta Kadoko is the best friend of Shobu and is his loyal sidekick. Details A short boy wearing a pair of glasses. He has an unusually huge amount of card resources, but is extremely terrible in dueling that he can use Zakira's deck against Shobu and lose miserably. He is also known for being defeated 100 times a day. Anime Season 1 His hobby in card collecting and knowledge of cards often helps Shobu towards winning a duel. Although he is an expert at the rules of "Duel Masters," Rekuta is a terrible duelist, often going without a single win during a tournament. While he owns almost every card ever released (since his father owns a card shop) he cannot correctly use the cards. He's often seen with his portable laptop to keep track of important duels. As a running joke, he is often accidentally sent flying into the air. In one instance (which only occurred in the English dub of season 1), he was sent flying into space (against a live-action backdrop) crashing into a space station. Duel Masters Versus He was seen with Katta observing the statue of Shobu in the park. As the Victory season sequels Star Cross, his appearance did not change. He was also shown in Shobu's flashback in episode 46. Duel Masters: Star Cross Rekuta is brainwashed by a brain parasite that Xanadu attached to him. Although Shobu summoned his ace, the duel was left without conclusion as Xanadu exploded the brain parasite and killed him. He is revived at the end of the story, being 16 years old after a few years, although his appearance has not changed. Deck Duel Masters: Shadow of the Code *Balloonshroom Q x2 *Bladerush Skyterror Q x2 *Blazosaur Q x4 *Dimension Gate x4 *Factory Shell Q x4 *Faerie Life x4 *Gigaling Q x2 *Mana Nexus x4 *Rikabu's Screwdriver x4 *Skullsweeper Q x4 *Smash Horn Q x4 *Terror Pit x4 Duel Masters: Star Cross His deck is a Light/Darkness/Fire/Nature deck and was criticized by Xanadu as a "Junk Deck where all the cards are separate with each other." However, he still continued to duel as Xanadu helped him read the minds of Shobu via the brain parasite it attached to him. *Phantom Lion's Flame *Ten-Ton Crunch *Rothus, the Traveler *The Grave of Angels and Demons *Necrodragon Amadeus Gallery Rekuta.gif|Appearance from Season 1 and Sacred Lands Rekuta DM-Charge.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Charge Rekuta Kadoko.jpg|Appearance from Zero Duel Masters Rekuta DM-Zero.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Zero Rekuta.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Cross and Cross Shock Rekuta (Birth of the Super Dragon).jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon Trivia His correct surname is "Kadoko" (角古) NOT "Kadoka" (かどか) which is actually a Japanese female given name. When spoken in Japanese (i.e., putting the last name before the given name), his name is actually a pun on Kādo Korekutā (カードコレクター), which is a Japanese katakana transliteration of the English phrase "card collector". Category:Anime Character Category:Movie Character Category:Manga Character